


You Never Hide Forever

by i_swear_ur_heartless



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Food, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_swear_ur_heartless/pseuds/i_swear_ur_heartless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in hiding after fleeing from Olympus brother and sister, Ares the God of War and Eris, Goddess of Discord and Chaos are living on Earth  trying to blend in with the rest of the humanity. Ares running a mercenary company and Eris doing whatever takes her fancy.<br/>But sometimes hiding in plain view doesn't mean you won't be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Hide Forever

Ares the God of War, son of mighty Zeus and Hera, feared warrior and revered leader looked out across the city. The setting sun threw the shadows against the towering buildings whilst the dying light illuminated the sky in fantastic shades of reds, oranges and yellows. He sighed. He loved watching the sunset on Earth, it was one aspect of this realm that was truly magical.

_THUMP!_

He felt the soft pillow harmless of the back of his head. He sighed again for an entirely different reason. Dragging himself from the glorious view he turned to see his baby sister, sat cross-legged at the end of the hotel bed.

"There are such things as doors, Eris." He told her as he bent down to pick up the projectile pillow.

"Oh! That is what those things are!" She replied sarcasticly, "Have you ordered room service yet?"

"No, we are going out to a charity dinner!" He hurdled the pillow back at her, hitting her square in the face. The pillow fell into her lap and she made a face.

"But is there really going to be enough food there? There never is food at any of the other events you have dragged me to! Remember that Arms show in Toyko?" She threw the pillow back at him. He caught it.

"This is not some expo, this is a charity event, for a very important charity to me."

"Of course I know that!" she snapped back. "The God of War protecting his war veterans, it is very... its very noble of you."

"I do not start wars," he told her sternly. Then a grin spread across his bearded face. "I finish them!" He crossed over to the bed in two great strides and smacked her across the face with it. She fell back and toppled off the edge of bed. The two them of them burst of laughing. "I will call room service, steak I am guessing?"

"As always, big brother." She replied as she picked herself off the floor. "Why do you want me to come with you for this dinner? I get the Arms expos, but a charity event?"

He looked at her, the phone still in his hand. "I need someone who help me convince the others to give more money." He turned his back to the phone and punched the number for room service and placed the phone to his ear.

"You want someone to charm people then," she made a face, "and you thought of me? You would be better off with Aphrodite?"

"Yes, she is, and believe me I know, I fathered her two sons." 

"What a pleasant thought." she muttered.

Room service picked up "Hello, I would like two steaks done rare, a chocolate gateau, actually make that two,and two bottles of coke. Yes. Yes. Okay." He put the phone down and looked at her.

"To be honest you were the best I could do at short notice."

"Oh, charming!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Ares grinned.

-

"Try and look happy, Eris." Ares told her. She was sat opposite him in the car, scowling at the black leather interior.

"What?"She asked as he startled her out of her daydream. "Oh, I was just thinking about something about something." She didn't met his gaze and she returned back to staring at the seat, her brow crumpled in concentration.The hairs on the back of Ares' neck began to stand on end. He'd seen that look before and it nearly always mean something had changed, something he couldn't see nor feel. A cold feeling gripped his gut, his shoulders tensed and his hand hovered over his concealed weapon, ready for action.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"It is nothing, brother," she shock her head absent mindlessly, her gaze still didn't meet his. "Seriously, calm down." she finally turned to look at him, "it is not something to poise for battle over, its faint, very faint, which is why I am trying focus on it. Seriously, you cant as through as the Titans themselves were attacking. It is most likely so Asgardian or something." She looked at him scornfully and pushed herself further into the car seat.

"It's the or something that worries me." he replied darkly.

"It always is with you."

He chose not to reply to that. Surely she knew what potential danger they were in.

"Remember to keep calling me Ellie tonight." she told him. "Since you are  _so_ preoccupied with our safety."

The car rolled to a stop, "We are here." he stated, as the door was open for them.

-

They emerged out onto the carpet that lead them up into the event hall, a few reporters a paparazzi leaned out from behind the press barriers like starving dogs. Eris whispered "Are you ready for the circus to begin?"

"Ready as I will ever be. Ellie." he replied as they walked up the carpet.

"Ares! Who's the eye candy?" some reporter shouted.

"This is my sister, she knows how much this charity means to me and has come to support both me and the charity." he replied.

"Why did you change your name to Ares, do you have delusions of grandeur?" Another asked.

This made Eris smile. Part of their whole, 'not Gods amoungst men' act was that Ares had changed his name from something more normal to Ares, mostly because he forgot what his cover name was. It was easier to make him seem like a douche."Please, my dear brother build a business from nothing, to train and produce some of the best soldiers we can see today. And today he is here to show his respect, and compassion for those soldiers both trained by his company and from armies the world over who were not lucky enough to make it through conflicts without any lasting injuries. Please let tonight be about the veterans not about my brother's ego."

Some of the press chuckled.

"Ellie, who are you wearing?"

Eris blinked in confusion. "Oh, I'm not sure really. I just loved the colour."

"Ares, are you here out of guilt then?" asked a man in a stupidly styled beard.

"These men have been brave enough to shed their blood for a cause they believe in, to call it guilt dishonours their sacrifice."

"Even if that cause is money?"

"Every man has his creed and cause. Who am I tell people who they should fight for?"

The reporter stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, before he started firing more questions at him. Eris linked her arm with her brother's and gently pulled him towards the heavily decorated ballroom.

"Ready to be charming?" He asked her.

"Shut up." she replied light heartily.

They were lead to their table by a grinning waiter who took their coats and held his hand out for a tip almost immediately, they obliged of course and took their seats around a circular table covered in a thick cotton table cloth and decorated in gleaming silverware and scarlet napkins. It made Eris think of the riches of the banquets held back in Olympus. The finery here would hardly compare to it, but somehow that made it more endearing to her. After all perfection to Eris was nothing but incredibly dull.

Then she felt a strange shift in the energy around her, the best way to explain it she found was that it felt similar to feeling a shift in temperature around you. It felt similar to what she had felt in the car but this time it was so much stronger.

"Ares." she called.

He gestured for her to be quiet, "The Chairman of the charity is giving a welcoming speech." He told her firmly.

Eris rolled her eyes at him, but he wasn't looking. She hated it when he treated her like a child. Do not blame me  when this all goes to Hades she thought to herself. She turned her attention to the man approaching the microphone in the middle of the stage. The man walked with a slight lip and his left arm as a robotic prosthetic but while his body bared the marks of war, his face appeared open and happy, no trace of bitterness from losing is limbs. Eris rather admired him for it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He began, "I just want to thank each and everyone of you for coming here today to support us in the much needed work we do, I would like to give a special thanks to Ares Security for their continued support and funding over these many years. I believe Ares is with us here tonight." He gestured towards their table and Ares sheepishly waved back as a round of applause broke out. Eris resisted the urge to whoop with pride for her brother. That feeling began gnawing at her insides like a parasite. "I think I've embarrassed the poor man," he told the room, "Now, I don't want to yammer on too long and bored you all senseless tonight," polite laughter bubbled up from the room, Eris felt like the crazy profit Cassandra right now. The laughter seemed wrong, "so I am just going to -

_Crash_

Plaster, bricks and mortar were sent crashing across the ballroom floor like pebbles, as two humongous hulking masses of muscle moved through the hole they had created and into the ballroom.

Eris hated herself for being right this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out something I have been thinking about for awhile.  
> It's sort of linked with/inspired by a work I wrote which was a crossover between Greek mythology and Marvel's Avengers.


End file.
